


Paying For Love You Won't Recieve

by dankmemesanddankdremes



Category: Grimes (Musician), HANA (Musician), Halsey (Musician), Lorde (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Achillean Characters, Alternate Universe - High School, England (Country), High School, Multi, Sapphic Characters, School Uniforms, group chat au, maybe some smut later idk, missing person, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankmemesanddankdremes/pseuds/dankmemesanddankdremes
Summary: Ella Yelich-O'Connor (Lorde) starts her Year 11 year in a new school in the the British countryside. She quickly makes a new group of friends and makes a group chat with them. It's all good fun with a recurring theme of teen drama.This is actually the worst thing I've ever done.





	1. I'm obsessed with your personality but you don't know my name.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be good but now I have regrets. It took me a week to write this shit purely because of procrastination and homework. R E G R E T S.
> 
> Ella = Lorde
> 
> Ashley = Halsey
> 
> Claire = Grimes
> 
> Michael = BloodPop

Ella’s fingers scratched at her neck desperately attempting to attach the clip-on tie to the collar of her near enough see through shirt. It was that awkward point during early September where school had started but the summer weather hadn’t left and wasn’t planning to.

Having stayed in the same Primary school from Reception all the way to Year 6 and spending all but one year in her first Secondary school, he wasn’t used to moving around. Her parents had informed her she would need to take catch-up classes due to her moving in the middle of her GCSE’s.

That wasn’t her problem, in reality she didn’t really have one.

Ella was indifferent, even though she wasn’t used to school buses, and her last school uniform had been a simple shirt and trousers ordeal. Everything seemed good.

Stepping back and viewing herself in the full body mirror, the way her deep black blazer stood out, hanging on her slim shoulder like a cape. Ella’s shoulders seemed broader, dark curly hair rolled down her head, framing her face.

The cold clip of the green and black striped tie nestled itself the between the skin of her neck and the rough shirt collar, poking uncomfortably into the thin flesh.

Ella was last to leave her house in the morning, both of her parents had already left for work.

The only sound was the ambient tick of the kitchen clock and the click of her new school shoes on the laminate flooring echoing through empty space.

It was quarter to 8, the bus supposedly left at 5 to.

If the TV had taught her anything, it was take no chances, leaving early could do more good than harm.

Ella lived round the corner from the bus stop, it was a short walk, but still a fairly unbearable one as a result of the September sunshine, the last dying wish of the annual British Heatwave.

The occasional car on the main road couldn’t eliminate the lonely feeling at the bus stop. The remains of a smashed china mug were scattered along the pavement, missing cat posters adorned every lamp post.

The only way anyone would ever tell were the bus stop actually was would be from the dip in the pavement for the bus to pull into, as the decaying sign had long since been swallowed up by a nearby evergreen bush.

Almost as if by magic another student could be seen walking round to corner to the bus stop, at the very least this told Ella that she was in the right place, the identifying green and white badge stitched into the black blazer, showed this person to be from the same school as Ella.

The mystery person looked to be female, with oddly dyed hair, the right half black, the left half a striking white, almost Cruella De Vil like.

The other student shuffled up oddly close to her.

“I’m impressed” The girl remarked, not making any eye contact with Ella “First day and you already know the right time to show up…any later than this and you would never have gotten a seat”

Slightly taken aback with her comment, Ella couldn’t make herself say anything in return.

“I’m Melanie by the way, and I assume you need a group of friends?” Melanie raised her eyebrow and finally made eye contact with Ella.

“…I guess” She looked to the pavement.

“Yes, yes you do, you won’t survive the year otherwise” They were only talking about friendship groups and Melanie seemed deadly serious “When that bus rolls in, I get on first, you’re going to be right behind me, either you sit with me or you find a two-seater of your own, since you’re Year 11 you can sit at the back without worry, but you’re still new, remember that”

This seemed too much information for a 30-minute bus journey.

“Now because you’re new, you can’t move anyone, except maybe a Year 7, because they wouldn’t realise that you were new, but try not to, for your own sake, also attempt to stick with me, it would be easier.”

Other students who had arrived during the odd, to say the least, conversation started to crowd around Ella and Melanie. Pushing into their rucksacks, limbs knotting intricately together, Melanie didn’t say a thing, just calmly let the wave of people wash over her, but still not allowing a single person to move in front of her.

The squeak of the bus wheels and the shaking windows rumbling down the road had already signalled to the students at the stop that the bus was here.

It was far from glamourous, the engine was choking on its last breath, the bus itself shook up and down vigorously and the paint had been scraped within an inch of its life.

Melanie smirked and turned her head towards Ella “We call it the shit bus!”

She was less than thrilled to be spending half an hour on that thing, but eventually you had to get used to it? Right?  
It stopped in front of her letting out ghastly stench from beneath the body of the bus.

Melanie gently nudged in front of Ella “Follow me, I have friends you need to meet.”

The bus doors forced themselves open forcing the crowd to step back.

“Go” Melanie stepped onto the bus flashing her paper pass to the driver and heading to the back of the bus.

Ella got on afterwards and immediately felt the wash of continuous chatter fill her ears, with the thick heat from the lack of air conditioning already making her fairly uncomfortable.

“Over here!” Ella spotted Melanie frantically waving her hands in order to call her over to a two-seater right at the back of the bus.

Ella glanced at the disgruntled face staring into phones, windows and bag patterns. PE kits had been thrown into puddles of water on the floor and the screaming surrounded her, closing her into the school bus.

Finally making it to the back of the bus where Melanie was sat, Ella observed the people sat around her.

“Alright guys, this is…uh…” Melanie looked off put “Um, I never asked your name did I? Eh, so what’s your name?”

Realising she never had actually told her new friend her name, Ella wondered how she could have forgotten about that.  
Brushing it off with a laugh, Ella answered “It’s ok, I’m Ella” She smiled, attempting to force the thought from her brain, but it stayed niggling in the corner of her mind.

“Good, ok Ella, the one with the blue hair behind me is Ashley, the nasty rats who haven’t taken their hands off of each other since they got on the bus are Brendon and Sarah”

The girl who Ella presumed to be Sarah rolled her eyes at Melanie, as Ashley snickered in the seat behind her.  
“And finally the two gays in the corner are Josh and Tyler” Beside Brendon were a pair of boys.

They gave an identifying nod, Ella noted them down as the quiet types.

Ashley piped up “So Mel we were going to make another group chat”

The atmosphere was as if the bus had stopped dead.

“We’ll keep it hidden from people this time, I promise…Mel?... Just us, just us friends, there won't be problems this time…I promise”

Melanie was clearly upset “It’s not worth it, last year was a disaster and I don't want that to happen again.”

If the silver screen had taught Ella anything, it's don't ask about previous events of your ominous new friend group. You will not be given the information that you so desperately thirst for, and as the questions leave burnt signatures on your brain you’ll come to terms with the startling realisation that the answers you seek aren't for your eyes.

Melanie sighed again, “Ash, I love you, but I really don't think that it's a good idea”

Ashley used the sweet puppy-dog eyes approach to convincing Melanie that a group chat would be good. It worked surprisingly well, given how Ella had previously perceived Melanie’s personality.

Gently nudging Ashley away, giggling after whom Ella presumed to be her lover had whispered in her ear.

“Alright, alright…one chance, the moment this all starts to go wrong, we call it off, agreed?”

“Agreed”

“Mel..I don't think I want to be a part of this” One of the quiet boys seemed to be even more discontent that Melanie was.  
“Tyler if you don't want to be a part of this we completely understand” Sarah’s voice was soft and sweet, her demeanour was compassionate and caring. Sarah almost seemed too nice to be a real person.

Ella was looking too much into this already and she knew it.

“I don't really want to either” Josh had pink hair, a strikingly identifiable feature, which set him apart from others.  
“Everyone else in?” Brendon raised an eyebrow, and just as Melanie stated previously, he was still holding Sarah’s hand.  
“Alright Ella, was it? Do you have kik?"

Kik. Ella wasn't entirely sure what kik was, well she could take from the fact that she needed it, that it was a sort of messaging app.

“No…” Her voice trailed off into a nervous hum. A nervous hum from nowhere.

Grasping for her right blazer pocket and taking her phone out, Ella found kik.

“This the right one?” She showed Brendon the app page.

He lent forward to peer over her shoulder, which was an easy task with the fact he was sitting diagonally from Ella.

“Yep, that’ll be it” Brendon was cool, Ella felt cooler and more relaxed just being in his presence.

The set up was the same compared to any app. Usernames. Passwords. The same machine ticking well with scheduled and beneficial break downs.

The bright orange was a change to the cooling greens and greys of whatsapp, but if this was what Ella was required to do to avoid days of brick walls and rugby balls to the face, she would accept the palette change.

“Almost done…” Sarah sneaked a peek of the chat, placing herself on Brendon’s shoulder. She was snickering. Brendon smiled as her throat moved against his upper arm.

brendo urb has added you to the group “be the best learner you can be”.

+


	2. It's Getting Worse, I Can Feel It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view from the bus window is quite compelling, but Ella's in her first group chat, and that's much more exciting don't you think?
> 
> A.K.A. the one where Ella spends her first tutor time invovled in a group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this, I regret it more than I regret anything else I've ever written.
> 
> R E G R E T

brendo urb – Brendon

orrichiowski – Sarah

I love tits – Halsey

smol bean – Melanie

vegan gains – Grimes

faauuna – HANA

edgelord – Lorde

 

vegan gains is typing…

vegan gains: fuk u guys

brendo urb is typing…

brendo urb: *fuck

brendo urb: *you

brendo urb: :)

vegan gains is typing…

vegan gains: hana’s still really upset

faauuna is typing…

faauuna: it's fine claire

orrichiowski is typing…

smol bean is typing…

orrichiowski: if anyone wants to leave they can

smol bean is typing…

I love tits is typing…

I love tits: WEE’REE HEEERE

brendo urb is typing...

smol bean is typing…

brendo urb: im so excited

vegan gains is typing…

vegan gains: *I’m

vegan gains: :)

 

Ella looked up from her phone and turned around to see Sarah.

“That didn't seem so bad?”

Sarah smiled back “It never usually starts off bad, just give it a few weeks”

Even Sarah had doubts instilled in her.

As the bus turned the corner into the school the shuffle of bags began, PE kits were picked up from puddles, bags slung over shoulders, nearly always hitting the person behind square in the face.

The bus wheels squeak once again and every single passenger stands in unison. Melanie pushed Ella forward.

“Go”

Ella tried to move as swiftly as she could pushing past dazed and confused year 7s, to make it off the bus.

Once she reached the door Ella grabbed the neon yellow handrail, thanked the driver and jumped off the final step.

Ashley walked in front of her, “Alright let's head to tutor”

Having no clue where her new tutor would be located, Ella just followed everyone else.

When Ella left the bus, she saw hordes of students leaving the other 12 buses, they flocked over the grey concrete, separating out, some heading down to smaller individual classrooms that were closer to the car park.

Ella and her newfound friends were heading towards were most students who weren't staying on the playground, to where Ella recalled from her prior tour of the school as being the hall.

The group took a left, going down a corridor and past a flight of stairs.

Ella’s new tutor room had a sign saying ‘Modern Languages 2’ on the door.

From behind her Ella felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, it was Brendon.

“Welcome to 11B3, keep in mind I wouldn’t trust a single person here with my life…under any circumstances, well except maybe Sarah”

Ella definitely could agree with him, she had barely known her and she already felt a sense of trust in her relationship with Sarah.

She had really hoped Brendon would’ve continued the conversation, it would’ve eased off the awkwardness of being in a confined space filled entirely with new people, but he left screaming “Ryan, you fuck” at a boy sat alone in the corner of the classroom.

Ella could here Sarah talking to who she presumed was Ryan and Brendon.

“Honestly dude we really thought you were gonna die”

“I mean you rode your bike into the road, I saw that with my own eyes, it was close, you almost got hit”

Ella took a seat on the outskirts of a circle of almost every kid in the class while she listened to Brendon and Ryan (but that was only a presumption) retell a story of how during the summer holidays they had ridden their bikes out to a park next to Melanie’s old Primary School, Ryan had been swerving around on the thin pavement, which Ella had noticed was a staple in the town, and had accidentally rode too far into the road and narrowly missed a car. Sarah thinking that Ryan was dead probably came from Brendon’s obvious habit of over-dramatizing things, Ella noticed this from how the story had been told. Ryan was very clearly in perfectly good health, or maybe she wasn’t being empathetic enough?

“Hey” Ashley had noticed Ella sat alone, barely listening to the tale being told and took it upon herself to force her into another empty-hearted conversation.

“You should meet Claire and Hana, they’re in the group chat too”

Claire was a vibrant girl, with her hair in pink space buns on her head, Hana seemed to parallel her, a soft, wispy face that showed an underlying tone of sadness, long hair of a pinky-reddish colour that just added to her ghostly form.

Introductions, nothing more to say, the way they spoke and acted just showed – and proved – Ella’s previous judgements.

Ella liked Claire, a lot, she always had some kind of witty comment to make if the conversation ran dry, as conversations involving Ella tended to, it was just part of her nature. Claire made it easier, she could just find the right words to help Ella out.

This was probably why Hana stuck around her, she seemed upset, and as hinted in the group chat, Claire had given herself the task of protecting Hana. Claire probably had the exact - or at least a similar – effect on Hana that she did on Ella.

“She’s coming” A boy with brown curly hair came running through the door, kicking the wooden doorstop into a pile of forgotten backpacks, and like that everyone ran to a seat that they had previously reserved when they entered tutor, Ella attempted to force her way through the panicked cloud, to no avail. Her backpack had been the only thing she was able to recover; it being thrown right at her.

When it seemed like she would be left awkwardly standing at the back of the class, or just forced onto the end of a table full of people that would permanently dislike her, a soft, gentle hand was placed on her arm. Hana.

She pulled her into the seat beside her, Ella was still clutching her bag quite close to her chest, Hana delicately pushed it to the floor.

She hadn’t said anything, but Ella already felt a lot closer to Hana after the encounter.

Ella’s phone vibrated against her hip from her blazer pocket. Their tutor, Mrs. Marsh was less than observant on who was actually paying attention to the newsround broadcast on the whiteboard.

smol bean is typing…

smol bean: did anyone see where bren and sarah went?

I love tits is typing…

I love tits: they went to ml1 to get some touch in

smol bean is typing…

vegan gains is typing…

faauuna is typing…

edgelord is typing…

smol bean: nasty

vegan gains: hoes

faauuna: the thirst is real

edgelord: this is normal? people just fuck in school?

I love tits is typing…

I love tits: yeah

I love tits: its better that they’re doing it now

I love tits: I have almost every lesson with those two and I don’t really want to watch them thirst over each other

edgelord is typing…

edgelord: that’s understandable

faauuna is typing...

faauuna: is anyone actually listening to miss

vegan gains is typing…

vegan gains: shes just asking if any of us sadasses actually did anything remotely interesting over the summer holidays

vegan gains: and now dad is just talking about how he went to mcdonalds

vegan gains: and people are findin this shit funny

smol bean is typing…

smol bean: claire let dallon relive his trip

smol bean: ur hurting his feelings

vegan gains is typing…

vegan gains: dadlon doesn’t have feelings

I love tits is typing…

I love tits: guys the thirst lords are back

faauuna is typing…

faauuna: that was quick?

faauuna: oh shit the caretakers with them

smol bean is typing…

I love tits is typing…

edgelord is typing…

vegan gains is typing…

smol bean: oH SHIT

I love tits: im fuCKING SCREECHING

edgelord: he looks #pained

vegan gains: WAKE ME UP INSIDE

vegan gains: rip brarah 2014-2016

faauuna is typing…

faauuna: they got caught this is priceless I fucjing cant

faauuna: rip

vegan gains is typing…

edgelord is typing…

smol bean is typing…

I love tits is typing…

vegan gains: rip

edgelord: rip

smol bean: rip

I love tits: rip

I love tits: whos ready for thirst

I love tits: I am

smol bean is typing…

edgelord is typing…

vegan gains is typing...

faauuna is typing…

smol bean: rip ash

edgelord: rip ash

vegan gains: rip ash

faauuna: rip ash

edgelord is typing…

edgelord: shit we just got timetables

I love tits is typing…

I love tits: what you got first

edgelord is typing…

edgelord: design tech

smol bean is typing…

vegan gains is typing…

smol bean: ha lol have fun

vegan gains: mrs obierro left

I love tits is typing…

I love tits: what? graphics might not be shit? whose doing it

vegan gains is typing…

vegan gains: miss smith

vegan gains: mrs jones is doing food tech now

smol bean is typing…

smol bean: I have food tech

faauuna is typing…

faauuna: me too

I love tits is typing…

orrichiowski is typing…

brendo urb is typing…

vegan gains is typing…

vegan gains: theyre back

brendo urb is typing…

brendo urb: *they’re

vegan gains is typing…

vegan gains: kys

I love tits: looks like we’ve got an edgelord over here guys

orrichiowski: that was wild

smol bean is typing…

smol bean: u hoe give me the whole story

brendo urb is typing…

orrichiowski is typing…

brendo urb: so we were fucking in ml1 as you all know and the caretaker came in to clean that room bc its vv nasty

orrichiowski: its nowhere near as interesting as it looked we just got caught

edgelord is typing…

edgelord: u guys honestly just look really in pain

brendo urb is typing…

brendo urb: I am in pain

brendo urb: lots of pain

vegan gains is typing…

vegan gains: OH

vegan gains: we all know what he means right

I love tits is typing…

I love tits: yes claire…well I hope we do

edgelord: does anyone else have graphics I don’t know where to go

orrichiowski is typing…

brendo urb is typing…

I love tits is typing…

orrichiowski: I do

brendo urb: me too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I love tits: fuck no I do as well

brendo urb is typing…

brendo urb: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me a comment im so dead and lonely
> 
> please ill follow you on instagram


	3. i live in a constant state of fear and misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol we have officially descended into bullshit territory now kiddiewinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i now want to die more than ever

The school bell rang loud and clear, ricocheting through Ella’s ears and knocking her brain, it was unusually loud.

Claire turned around to her “If you think that’s loud, you should hear the one in the science block” She clasped her hands around her ears, remembering the pain.

Ashley gently nudged her shoulder, “Come on, we should be going” Ella almost didn’t realise that she had to leave. The leaving was so calm and serene compared to the arrival, time wasting was key in having the least amount of time in lesson as possible.

Brendon and Sarah walked up to join them for the walk to Graphics.

“I can’t fucking believe you two, but at the same time I’m not really sure why I’m surprised”

The pair grinned cheerfully back at her, seemingly not caring about the show of exposure they had just put on.

A boy ran up to Brendon and snatched his glasses right off his face, Ella remembered him being called Dallon. Brendon pushed him into a nearby row of forest green lockers.

“Give them back you daft cunt” Brendon was repeatedly shoving Dallon into the lockers.

“Mmmm, Daddy” Dallon moaned clearly just messing with Brendon.

“It’s my dad!” Melanie hollered, charging into the locker-lined corridor. It seemed to be some sort of inside joke to call Dallon Dad or Dadlon.

“Bren, he’s egging you on stop it” Ashley said from the sidelines.

Letting out an exasperated sigh from beside Ashley, Sarah stepped in. “Dallon stop dry-humping the lockers and give his glasses back”

“Suck your grandad’s toenails” Dallon returned the glasses and walked off, screaming other nonsensical phrases.

Ella frowned, with time she would surely understand but it was only her first day, everything would click into place eventually.

Melanie laughed, following Dallon down the corridor.

Now Ella was stood outside an individual building, with two classrooms in, Food Tech on the left and Graphics on the right. The bitter cold knocked her knees together, the bottoms of her school shoes squeaked against the still damp concrete from a previous bout of rain, and to think it had been sunny an hour ago.

“Graphics? I might as well kill myself”

Graphics was a deeply hated subject, it hadn’t been part of the curriculum in Ella’s previous school, but from what she had heard from Brendon, Sarah and Ashley, it was awful.

“If you two even try and touch each other I will fucking destroy you” Ashley glared at Brendon and Sarah. “I’m going to pray that you don’t get sat next to each other, I’m not mentally prepared to handle two hours of your bullshit”

Another thing, if either break or lunch didn’t come in between them, Tech lessons went on for two hours, instead of the normal one hour.

From the corner of her eye Ella spotted Melanie leant against one of the green rails along the stone staircase that led up to the classrooms.

“Have fun” She called out as her Food Tech class was called into their room.

Ashley flipped her off as she escaped from the cold.

“Where the fuck is miss?” Ashley slumped down onto the cold, wet floor.

The whole queue was shivering, the blazers, albeit they were quite absorbent when it came to rain, supplied little to no warmth, making them terribly ineffective during cold seasons.

“Hallelujah”

“Praise the Lord!”

A woman with hair in a black bun and a floral dress came round the corner from out of the main corridor.  

“Ayyyyyyy” Brendon stopped swinging on the banister now that the teacher had arrived “Oh for fuck’s sake”

“What?” Ella questioned Brendon, she didn’t think their teacher looked too bad.

“It’s Miss Smith, I swear she actually fucking hates me” Brendon wasn’t looking too pleased about this event.

Miss Smith beckoned them in to the smaller classroom, the tables were intricately placed with just enough room to walk around each one.

Everyone chucked their bags in the corner of the class, Ella spotted a spider she presumed dead on a shelf just above where the bags had been left on the floor.

The lesson was worse than Ella had expected, they were making board games and Brendon was starting every conflict possible with Miss Smith.

“She’s just in a pissy mood because I said I didn’t want to hear about veganism”

Ashley eyed him from across the table “You’re the one who keeps starting it you cunt” She kicked him under the table. “I want to go on my phone and you keep calling her over”

Brendon, Ella and Ashley had all been put on the same table along with another girl called Dodie, Sarah had been sat on a table closer to Miss Smith’s desk.

Ella phone buzzed against her hip…and it kept buzzing, she could hear Ashley, Sarah and Brendon’s phone go off as well.

Scouting around for Miss Smith, Ashley pulled her phone out from her blazer pocket and checked it.

“Mel’s sent the whole bee movie script,” She shook her head “The whole damn thing”

Dodie waved her hand viciously towards Ashley “She’s coming over, put your phone away!”

Ashley stuffed the phone into her pocket, notifications still flying across the screen.

“Hello, how are you getting on over here” Miss crooned over the workbooks that they had been designing board games in “Oh that’s looks nice, very colourful” Her painted fingernails draped over Ella’s design.

Brendon delivered more snarky comments as she criticised his work.

Ella noticed Dodie tentatively chewing on her lip from the end of the table, as the phones were still vibrating in chorus from underneath the desk. Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed.

Ashley whipped her phone from her pocket as soon as the teacher left to pester another set of students.

I love tits is typing…

I love tits: mel u r fuckin g deAD I want Your Head on A Fucking Wooden SPike™

smol bean changed their name to beeCOCK

beeCOCK is typing…

beeCOCK: ;)

orrichiowski is typing…

orrichiowski: I am #ready to die now

orrichiowski: mel why are you this way

beeCOCK is typing…

edgelord is typing…

beeCOCK: memes have shown me the light mother

beeCOCK: lol brendon just sent me the whole shrek script

edgelord: how edgy of him

brendo urb is typing…

brendo urb: ella your fucking name is edgelord

edgelord is typing…

edgelord: I am on a higher level of irony than you

beeCOCK is typing…

I love tits is typing…

beeCOCK: ooOooooooooOOOoooooOOOOooO

I love tits: FUCK HIM UP ELLA

brendo urb changed the name of the chat to ‘give me the succ’

edgelord is typing…

edgelord: you already got the succ today boi

I love tits is typing…

brendo urb changed their name to iwant2die2k16

iwant2die2k16 is typing…

I love tits: GET HIM

Iwant2die2k16: someone please just step on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brendon represents my inner thoughts and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment, it would improve my life by 1000%. If you have suggestions, requests, etc. I'd love to hear them. Alternatively you could just send me memes, that would be good too.
> 
> You could tell me to eat dirt or jump of a cliff and I would still treasure it.
> 
> My instagrams are @melamememartinez and @crybabyseason, comment yours and I'll follow you.
> 
> Rating will most defo go up.


End file.
